Kryptonite
by toXic REM
Summary: "You're my superhero, Kenny." "But Kyle, you're my krptonite." Mysterion and Kenny and Kyle. K2. Fluff. Violence.


**I have had some major problems with my computer so here's what I wrote during my away period.**

* * *

><p><em>My name is unimportant. It's what I do that's important. I save people's lives as the savior Mysterion. Nobody knows who I truly am... I want to keep it that way. Why? Because Mysterion is an immortal superhero. If they found out Mysterion was me... All Hell would break loose.<em>

"Kenny!"  
>"Kenny?"<br>"Kinnny~"  
>"Ken, are you okay?"<br>My eyes flutter open and I see the world coming into view. The blue sky is the first thing I recognize. Then slowly, I recognize that is early in the day, maybe around noon. Then comes the sound of rushing footsteps and suddenly a blur of four faces. I slow begin to make them out. They are my friends: Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Eric.  
>After a few minutes of discombobulation, I sit up and hold my head. It's hurting like a son of a bitch.<br>"Ow. Okay... what happened?" I ask. I am so confused. "The last thing I remember is that I had entered Funland and then-" I cut myself off and suddenly stand to my feet. I search myself over - finding bruises, bloody messes, and a few broken bones - all while trying to find my wallet.  
>"Kenny?" I look up angrily at Stan.<br>"God dammit! They took my fucking wallet!" I nearly screech. Yes, it's coming back to me now.  
>"Ken, what happened?" Kyle speaks up this time. I blink as the memories flood my mind.<br>"I enetered Funland and then... and then some guys jumped me. They held me down but I kept struggling, so they hit me with a pipe, hoping it would knock me out. It didn't. So they used what I'm guessing to be chloroform to make me pass out. They stole my wallet and dumped me here, I'm assuming."  
>"But Kinny, you're poor! Why would they steal from you?"<br>"I have a job, fatass! I have money!" I growl back.  
>"Anyway, Kenny are you alright?" I look up at Stan and nod. Kyle looks at me skeptically and I sigh.<br>"I might have a concussion, I'm not sure. I have bruises, cuts, gashes, and maybe a couple of broken bones, but other than that, I feel fine," I explain in one breath.  
>"How-how c-can you stand that much pain, Kenny?" I look at Butters and shrug.<br>"The doctors said I have an unusually high tolerance to pain."  
>"How high?" Kyle asks, still looking at me in scrutiny.<br>"So high they think I have CIPA," I mumble incoherently as I pull my hood up and zip the parka passed my nose and mouth.  
>"Do you, like, not feel pain at all dude?" Stan asks, eyes wide.<br>"I feel pain, I just can tolerate it more and longer than most people," I sigh, shrugging.  
>"Why duded?" Stan's eyes close a bit, but they're still wide.<br>"Let's just say I'm used to pain," I frown and turn the other way, finally heading home.

_We're all about 16 years old. I don't have a very deep voice... when I'm Kenny. When I'm Mysterion, I make sure my voice sounds deeper. It's how I avoid detection of my identity by others. I don't want anyone to know I'm Mysterion. Especially the only friends I have._

"It's not just a virus, Ken, it's an aida," Kyle explains as he tries to fix the laptop I bought for myself last Christmas.  
>"A what?" I ask, rising a brow.<br>"An artificially intelligent data anomaly. It possesses the ability to replicated computer and game data. It can also seep into the very core of a computer, the number system, and change things around. This ultimately causes errors and disrupts computer functioning which leads to crashes and the straing CPU memory," the redhead Jew explains to me.  
>"Number system?" I inquire. In fact, I'm surprised I even followed what he said except for that bit.<br>"You know? 1010110010110?" Kyle raises a brow.  
>"Oh," is my genius response as Kyle shakes his head. "Anyways. Can you get rid of this aida thing?"<br>"We could program an AI to be sent into your computer's harddrive. We can specifically function it to be used as a virus and aida protection program, but it would take months, maybe even years, to execute, configure and process it. Your best bet is to buy yourself a new laptop," Kyle sighs and I grunt.  
>"I can't buy myself a new one! I have to pay bills, buy food, and save for college. How long would it take you and your IT friends to create this AI thing?" I ask, arms folded across my chest. I need my laptop as soon as possible.<br>"With the help of our teacher and a couple of specialists, maybe a couple months. And that's if we're lucky. You're looking at a wait period of two to twelve months, Ken," Kyle sighs once more and I pace. I finally pause and look at my Jewish friend.  
>"Fine, you and your crew get on it immediately. Why don't we have aida protection programs already?" I ask hastily, frantic.<br>"Because aidas are so rare, it's unneeded. Besides aidas are essentially corrupted data, not made by man. Once they become a big enough problem, progams will be made and sold. On top of it, it takes a long, extensive time loads of hard work to creat them. It's really supply and demand, Ken."  
>That only made me sigh. "You make it sound like aidas are going to take over the world."<br>"It is a strong possibility," he merely shrugs.

"Yo Kenny! You comin' to the party tonight?" I look up from my mopping of the McDonald's main floor and stare at the man with the dreadlocks. My mind has been so occupied with other things today. It takes a moment before it finally clicks that Token is asking me if I'm going to Clyde's party.  
>"Oh. No, I'm not. I'm working a double-shift tonight," I say with a shrug.<br>"Work, work, work. Is that all ya eva do?" He leans on the counter; buisness is slow right now.  
>"I'm sorry, but do <strong>you<strong> have a familly to feed? Do **you** have bills to pay? And do **you** still have to save for college on top of it all?" I snap at him, eyes narrowed. To be honest, I'm only working an hour overtime, not a double-shift. I'm really going to go home and then prowl the city as Mysterion. But Token needn't know that.  
>"Chill dude. Sorry. Didn't know."<br>I simply roll my eyes. Didn't know? ha! Everyone is this god-foresaken town knows how poor my family is. I'm white trash and I'll be damned if Token didn't already know that.

_I do daily night prowls as Mtsterionn. From 6PM to 12AM, I prowl, to make sure the town of South Park is safe. Then I go home, strip out of my "uniform" and sleep from 12:30AM to 6:45AM. That is the schedule of Mysteion and Kenneth James McCormick._

I sit down with my back against the brick alleyway wall. I had searched all of South Park. I rest my head on my drawn-in knees, the question mark on my cape's head bobbing up and down. I keep telling myself that this town needs someone to look after it. Someone to make sure it doesn't go up in flame. I keep telling myself that Mysterion is needed... that I'm needed... but I'm so tired.  
>I had fought two robbers who were robbing an old lady, broken up a gun fight, and stopped a guy from raping and murdering Stan's GF, one miss Wendy Testaburger. Not oce did I die, much to my relief and the criminals' chagrin.<br>I sigh as I mentally go over my heroic acts. I'm tired ans it's only 10 PM. It's Friday as well. Is it horrible that I secretly wish that Kyle or Stan get into trouble? Just so I can save them? Yeah, that's horrible.  
>I don't know why, but I want to save them. I guess it's just a manly thing. Or maybe it's because Kyle's always been kind to me in his own way and Stan... well he helped me land the job at McDonald's.<br>No. Kenny should not factor into this. They should be safe and sound and out of harm's way. I am Mysterion. Mysterion does not wish harm upon any of South Park's innocent citizens.  
>"Mysterion! Help me!" My ears twitch and I'm my feet heading toward the scream.<p>

"Kenny!"  
>"Um Kenny."<br>"Kinny!"  
>"Ken!"<br>My eyes open slightly and I yawn. My eyes come into focus and I look at my clock. It is 10:16AM. I turn my head and come face-to-face with Stan; Kyle, Eric, and Butters are behind him.  
>"Oh fucking hell!" I yelp and fall backwards off my bed and on to the ground. Of course they all laugh at me, the typical bastards.<br>"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" I ask, irritated as I stand up, rubbing my head - which I landed on.  
>"Kevin let us in," Kyle smirks slightly and I glare at him.<br>"Okay. More importantly, what are you doing in my room?" I scowl and continue my mini rant. "I don't recall inviting you in."  
>"Your mom let us in," Stan explains with an apologetic smile. My eyebrow twitches at this.<br>"Fuck! Mom! Don't let people in my room when I'm fucking sleeeping!" I shout. A moment later, she responds.  
>"They're your friends, Kenny! They wouldn't do no harm!"<br>I sigh and rub my temple.  
>"Hey dude, where's your dad?" Stan asks. My expression become forlorn as I walk toward one of my drawers. I open it, grab out my dad's hat, and turn around. My expression is now one of agony. They immediately understand.<p>

_My family has never been cruel to Kevin, Karen, or myself. Our parents loved us and we loved them. We loved each other, too. Sure our parents argued... a lot, but we knew they still loved each other. Then... our dad passed away. He got into a really bad car accident. I became the man of the house. Kevin's older, but he wasn't in the right mental state at the time. I became numb and got myself a job. By the time Kevin's mental stated started returning, I had already become the permanent man of the house. I was juggling school, a job, bills, supporting my family, my social life, and extracurricular activities, all on top of being Mysterion.__  
><em>_I guess that'll help me with college. But my friend never knew of my hardships, until now.__  
><em>_I guess I never wanted them to._

"Ken, wake up." I'm nudged and I look up to find I've fallen asleep in Chinese I. Kyle is to my left and Clyde is to my right. We're all mainly Juniors and we hadn't takeen and foreign language yet (though Stan & Eric are taking French III Honors and Butters is taking Spanish IV Honors), so we decided on Chinese.  
>"Shenme?" I ask in Chinese. It means "what".<br>"Class is almost over," Kyle whispers harshly and glares at my use of Chinese.  
>"Please rise," our teacher, Mr. Li, asks in English. He was born and raised in Shanghai, China.<br>Kyle and I stand as Mr. Li says the exiting phrase," Tongxue men zai jian."  
>The class (including Kyle and I) responds with,"Laoshi zai jian." Then, the bell rings.<br>Kyle and I exit the classroom and I yawn, stretching slightly.  
>"Hey Ken. You gettin' enough sleep, dude?" Kyle asks, voice laced with concern. How sweet, he cares about my physical health more than I do. Though sleep not only affects physical health, but mental as well.<br>"Yeh, 'm fine," I mumble as I pull the strings on my parka, effectively covering my nose and mouth.  
>"I know you have a lot on your plate, but..." He drifts off and I raise a brow.<br>"Dude. I'll be alright." He nods acquiescely.

_I finally got what I had hoped for. One my friends is in danger. But now that it's happened, I'm terrified._

I was already changed into my Mysterion outfit and out the door before my mom or Kevin could even register that I was there.  
>I'm currently on my way to Stark's Pond. The criminal holding my friend would be there. As I entered the vacinity, I scan the area. I'm hoping to spot them. I'm cut short.<br>"Looking for us?" I turn toward the eerily familiar voice. In the small of light by the parking lot was Coon. The fatass was holding my friend capitive?  
>"What the hell fatass? Lemme go!" My eyes widen as I see Kyle tied up to Eric, or Coon as he's known right now.<br>"Let him go!" I say, my voice deeper than my normal Mysterion voice. I am pissed. Beyond pissed, actually.  
>"Why? Wanna get all faggy together?" He snickers.<br>"This isn't a joke, fatty! I don't have time for this. ow hand the boy over and I promise I won't kill you," I practically spit out. I hear a click of a gun and both Kyle's and my eyes widen as Cartman points a Luger pistol to Kyle's temple. My redheaded friends is now officially scared.  
>"Cartman! Dont do this, don't be stupid! Please," Kyle begs. It breaks my hearts to hear him do this. Truly it does. Especially since he's begging to the one he hates most.<br>"Shut up, Jew! And it's Coon to both of ya!" Wow. Cartman has fuckin' snapped.  
>"What do you want <em>Coon<em>?" I ask hesitantly and keep a wary eye on him, while keeping Kyle in my peripheral.  
>"$250,000," he says casuallu. I blink, astounded. He's holding Kyle for ransom! I bet he wants that money for some stupid scheme, too.<br>"Then rob a bank! Don't take someone hostage!" I say, my voice wavering slightly in panic. He pulls the trigger, dissastisfied. I cringe and breath out "no" as I hear the sound of a gun going off.  
><strong>BANG!<strong>  
>I see Kyle still standing, no blood. He is still alive. I visibly relax and try not to look at the wetness that now stain Kyle's jeans. There was no shell in that shot.<br>"Haha! You actually thought I'd kill you! Oh my god! That is so funny! You even wet yourself," Cartman, or Coon, laughs hystericall. Kyle remains silent, mortified. I am right there with him. Mortified.  
>But soon, I'm filled with rage. In a blink of an eye, Kyle is on the ground away from Eric's gun and I'm punching him in the face. I try to snag the gun, but it's out of reach. I hear a click and i know he's coking the gun as he struggles to push me off of him.<br>"Run!" I shout and Kyle nods, taking off toward his home. I hear the gun being pointed at my hear.  
>The gun shot rings in my ears a moment later.<br>**BANG!**  
>I feel my heart pulse for a last time and I draw my final breath. The last thing I see is Cartman's horrified face. Obviously he's never killed anyone before. My world goes black.<p>

_Cartman's always know that "Kenny" was immortal. He's know I was Mysterion for a long time. But he's never told anyone. I don't know why.__  
><em>_And he killed me. Not really, but still . It was there. He shot at me point-blank.__  
><em>_The worst part? He's the closest thing to a best friend I have._

"Cartman killed Mysterion!" Kyle screeches when he sees me the next day in class. I blink and internally snicker.  
>"Isn't Mysterion immortal?" I ask, amused.<br>"Well, yeah, but-" I cut him off.  
>"You can't kill an immortal being. Just chill," I say nonchalantly.<br>"But it was attempted murder!" Kyle says in disbelief. "Why are you defending him?"  
>"I'm not, I'm just stating facts," I retort with a Cheshire grin.<br>"Fuck you, Ken!" He rebuffs.  
>"When and where, baby?" I smirk as he grumbles something unintelligible. Truth be told, I would do it. I would fuck him senseless if I could. But like hell I'd tell him that. Or anyone for that matter.<br>"Hey Kyle?" I ask quietly after the bell rings, singaling the start of class.  
>"Hold up, dude," Kyle mumbles as we are asked to rise.<br>"Tongxue men hao," Mr. Li greets us.  
>"Laoshi hao," we greet back and then take our seats once more.<br>"So what up duded?" Kyle asks after we're seated.  
>"How'd you know Cartman 'killed' Mysterion?" I interrogate, playing dumb. I don't want to blow my cover.<br>"B-Because I was there when he did it," Kyle looks down. Obviously, he was still traumatized.  
>"What happened?" I asked, concern in my voice.<br>"He took me fuckin' hostage!" He yelps, tears brimming in his eyes.  
>"That bastard!" I frown and hug Kyle to me, letting him cry into my chest. Most people would think I'm deceiving and lying to Kyle, but I can't let him know I'm Mysterion. At least, not yet.<br>"Xiexie, Kenny. Xiexie," Kyle smiles at me with a small bit of humor in his eyes as he pulls away.  
>"Bu ke qi, Kyle," I smile. We are in Chinese after all. So might as well practice it.<p>

_The moment I got closer to Kyle, shit happened. All Hell broke loose._

I'll kill that fatass if it's the last thing I do! He finall fuckin' told someone I was Mysterion. I guess I always expected it to happen at some point, but then the person who told, told someone else who told someone else until it spread like wildfire. Well that fire finally reached Kyle.  
>That's why I'm in the predicament I'm in right now. An angry Kyle is glaring at me, a laughing Cartman behing him, and a scared and confused Stan next to him. I'm sweating and Kyle's waiting for an answer.<br>"Well?" He demands of me.  
>"Well what?" I ask innocently enough.<br>"Why the hell didn't you tell me? Though, it does suddenly make sense. Every other day you'd have some kind of injury. I never thought about it till now. So, why did you hide this from me?" Kyle is almost screaming now.  
>"I didn't want to worry you," I mumble, sighing and not looking at Kye anymore.<br>"Worry me? You'd rather lie to my face than tell me the goddamned truth?" Kyle is furious.  
>"Why the fuck do you suddenly care if I lie to you or not? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything! We're not married! We're not dating! We're nothing but friends!" I look at Kyle harshly and he looks slightly taken aback. "Maybe when we enter a relationship, I'll be more truthful. Until then, don't count on me telling you everything that goes on in my life. Besides you guys never remember when I, Kenny, die. Only when 'Mysterion' dies. So, yeah, fuck you!" I flip them all off and doubly at Cartman's fatass.<br>"Hey don't get mad! You're the one keepping secrets, not us!" Kyle retorts, pissed off now.  
>"I don't have to tell you guys a damn thing! And besides, why are you siding with that fatass? He fuckin' killed me," I growl back.<br>"But 'you can't die', remember?" Kyle states mockingly. That pisses me off. I shove Kyle into a nearby locker and glare directly into his eyes. He looks like a frightened child right now.  
>"Don't forget that I saved your fuckin' life from that very bastard. Your lucky I didn't tell everyone you wet your pants," I hiss. I shove him once more and walk away, flipping themm all off one last time. I think Craig visits McDonald's too often.<p>

_It was months before I ever spoke to my friends again. And the reason why I had to was not a reason that I wanted to talk again._

"Kenny?" I turn around from my conversation with Token about work and see a sad Stan and a terrified Cartman. I haven't spoken to them in at least three months.  
>"Can I help you?" I ask rudely.<br>"We need to talk to you alone, Kinny," Cartman tells me and I wave off Token. Now we're alone. I raise a brow, waiting for them to tell my they need to talk to me. And alone.  
>"Uh Kenny. Do you still do heroic things as Mysterion?" Stan asks hesitantly. He continues after I nod my head. "Can you look for Kyle? He went missing a couple of days ago. The police can't find him... but... but maybe Mysterion can."<br>My brain froze. Yeah, I was angry at Kyle, but I didn't want this to happen. Nobody deserved to go missing.  
>"Maybe he just ran away," I said apathetically, my mind turning it's gears again.<br>"No, dude. You know Kyle and you know he'd never run away. Ever," Stan says, scared.  
>"I'll find him," I say a few seconds after that. I will get Kyle back.<p>

I breathe harshly as Stan pants next to me. Stan is dressed in a vampire costume, I'm Mysterion, and Cartman is Coon. We look around the corner and spot the house that Cartman mentioned was holding Kyle captive. How he found all this out, I don't know. But we'll have to trust him.  
>"Coon. Anyone leaving the house?" Stan asks into the headset.<br>"No, all clear," Eric answers back.  
>"Can you hack into the house's cameras?" I ask as I study the two-story building across the street from where Stan and I were staked out. Cartman is in a van nearby.<br>"How do you know it has cameras?" Stan asks.  
>"It's a classic cliche. Just trust me on that," I mumble.<br>There was silence before Cartman speaks, "Aha! Got it. Kyle's in the basement. There's no outside entrance, so you'll have to enter the house. Understood Myseterion? Vampy?"  
>"Understood!" Stan and I say simultaneously.<br>"So you have a visual on Kyle?" Stan asks after a moment as we creep forward toward the house.  
>"Yes," Cartman doesn't sound happy.<br>"How is he?" Stan asks once more, fear in his voice.  
>"Not good guys, from what I see. No, not good at all," Cartman says remorsefully; and when the fatass is remorseful, it's bad.<br>"What's his condition?" I ask suddenly.  
>"If you don't get him out soon, critical," Cartman sounds scared.<br>"Here's our basic plan: get in, grab Kyle, get out," I say darkly. Right now, Mysterion has Kenny's voice.  
>Stan and I creep into the bushes right in front of the house and look around.<br>"Coon, anyone leaving?" I ask and he responds with a 'no'.  
>"Crap, dude! How are we-" I cut Stan off beofre he can finish what he's saying.<br>"Shh!" Yeah. I shushed him. I sneak up to the door and pull out my student ID card. I jiggle the doorknob slightly. Only the bottom lock is locked. I swipe the card down and the door opens. I signal for Stan to follow me inside.  
>"Dude, there's no one hre," Stan says.<br>"Shh!" I shush him harshly and whisper. "Be quiet and be on guard! This is too-" I can't even finish the sentence. Something hits the back of my head and I pass out.

I open my eyes slowly and look around. Quicker than normal, my mind begins to focus. I begin to recognize things like, the pain at the back of my head, the cold and damp floor I'm lying on, my soaked outfit, and that I'm in the basement. The last revelation is enough for me to jolt upwards in a sitting position and take in everything.  
>I pant as I note Stan's still unconscious beside me. I quickly scan the room and fin an unconscious and badly wounded Kyle chained to a wall. I muffle a gasp as I see how bruised and bloody he is. He needs medical treatment and soon. Just then I notice that the headset is still in my ear. So the attacker doesn't know we have outside help.<br>"Coon," I whisper softly enough.  
>"Mysterion I saw what happened. What's the plan ow?" He's absolutely terrified at this point.<br>"Call the cops," I say simply. "Just call them and tell them the address. Mention torture and hostages." I hear a 'uh-huh' and then a sound of Cartman leaving the van. Maybe this was what were supposed to do all along, instead of playing superhero. I got caught up in the moment and now another life is on the line. I should have come alone.  
>Slowly, but surely, Stan begins to come to. He sits up and rubs his head, then suddenly jolts to his feet. I follow pursuit and stand up. He notices Kyle and then notices me. What he fails to notice is the chan hooked to the collars we were now sporting. He runs toward him only to be yanked back and pulled to the floor.<br>"Oof! What the hell? A fuckin' leash? Who is this sick bastard?" Stan is loud and boisterous. I don't blame him. I'm just as scared as he probably is right now. He looks at me and I merely shrug.  
>"I don't know, dude. I woke up just a few minutes before yourself," I say with a sigh.<br>There was a moment of silence before a groan was heard. Stan and I snap our heads toward Kyle. He's waking up.  
>"Kyle!" Stan shouts.<br>Kyle's wide awake now. "Stan? Ken?" I will never forget the look in his eyes. They were so helpless. They were filled with fear and terror, no hope, like he could never be happy and joyful again. But soon, hope fill them at seeing us. Even if we're chained, he's gained hope. I don't want him to have hope just in case we all wind up dying.  
>"Kyle, who's don this to you?" Stan asks.<br>"Dude, it's-" Before Kyle can finished, the criminal mastermind walks in. And all three of us know him well.  
>"Oh shit."<p>

_Life is so fragile. It's so easily broken and destroyed. I know this now. And I cherish those who don't have my immortal powers._

"Trent?" Stan is scared shitless. We're all staring at Trent Boyer, the dude we got locked up twice. The dude who wants ALL of us dead.  
>"Hey guys. I'm glad you remember me. You pricks got me sent to juvie twice. And once I find that fatass, he's gonna get it, too. You're all gonna pay!" He grinds his teeth. Oh yeah, he's pissed. Fear slowly envelopes me, taking me in with Stan and Kyle. Gone is fearless Mysterion, here to stay is white trash Kenny. I can only hope Cartman hurries.<br>"I'm done with you, redhead," He starts and we all look relieved that Kyle wasn't going to get hurt. "Time to pick a new face. About about mister 'Mysterion'. Or should I say Kenny?" Crap. He know who we are. And he's chosen me next to torture. Fuck Cartman! Hurry. Before he gets to Stan. Trent calmly walks over to Kyle and unchains him. He then leashes him to a third chain on the wall. I can feel myself shaking as he walks over to me. I can feel my insides screaming in terror. I know my eyes are showing fear, and I'm not below or above begging. I may have a high pain **tolerance**, but that's all it is. Is tolerance. I can still feel pain and it still is painful.  
>Trent unlocks me from the leash and strips me of most my clothing. He needs flesh to work with after all. I'm roughly grabbed by the hair and chained to the wall where Kyle was. It's still wet with his blood and sweat, but at least I won't have to see him being tortured.<br>Finally... I feel it. The pain that courses through my body, but I don't scream. That psychotic monster is whipper me... with a metal whip. He whips again and again, each time more painful than the last. I don't know how long he does it for, but he finally stops and I'm all bloodied. He unchains me and I crumple in a heap on the ground. He proceeds to kick me, leaving numerous bruises. I can hear Kyle screaming "stop" and Stan screaming "Please don't." But it becomes foggy as my mind launches it's self-defense mechanism. Block out the world around and deaden my nerves. Then, horrified gasps ensue and I look up weakly. Trent Boyer has a knife. He starts carving into my exposed shoulder. I can feel him carving his intials, 'TB'.  
>I let out a pained gasp and he digs the blade deep, causing me to cringe. He's enjoying this. After his initials are carved, a bloody mess is left. Another horrified gasp is sounded as reaches behind me. I'm vaguely aware of my surroundings at this point. And then... more pain. I feel my lower back burning as hot metal is being pressed into it. He's fuckin' branding me. I'm not a cow!<br>Finally, though, I let out a pained scream. I can feel it leaving my throat.  
>It felt like an eternity before the burning stoped. Trent came toward my face and showed me what he had branded forever into my lower back. It was his name, 'Trent Boyer'. That's as much as I could make out before I collapsed on the floor. My pain tolerance has taken all it can and my body has taken all the pain it can. I can feel myself starting to black out from the pain.<br>I'm so sorry, Stan. I'm trying to keep his attention me, but I'm losing badly. Soon, I feel the reutn of the metal whip. This time it's on my back, and not my torso.  
>There's one I hear just before I collapse that will forever resoiund in my ears, if only because it was pure bliss. It was the sound of police sirens. Thank you Cartman. Everything goes fuzzy and I can feel my face hit the cold, wet concrete of the basement floor just beofre I black out.<p>

"Kenny?"  
>"Kinny."<br>"K-Kenny?"  
>"Ken!"<br>I blink my eyes as I try to adjust to the sudden brightness that accompanied wherever I was at. I know instantly I'm not in the basement anymore. I am in a fluffy, comfy bed that was warm and dry.  
>I finally open my eyes to find I'm in a hospital room. Before I can digest anything else, I feel arms around me and I look to see Stan and Kyle are both hugging me.<br>"Uh dudes," I start to say, my voice hoarse from lack of use. "What happened? I remember sirens and my face hitting the floor, but not much more after that."  
>"Cartman called the cops, like you asked," Stan smiles.<br>"Well, why am I in the hospital?" I ask and both men attached to me pull away.  
>"Your wounds were more severe than mine, dude," Kyle frowns. I know he went through Hell and back to watch one of his friends be tortured shortly after he was tortured himself. I know that. And I think he knows I know too.<br>"How? You were with him two days before we came," I state, my voice still hoarse.  
>"Yeah, but he wanted you dead more than any of us. And he wanted your death slow and painful," Kyle grimaces as he says this. "Ken, you've been comatose for five days. They had to cauterize your wounds and stitch you up. You have scars, by the way. Especially on your shoulder and lower back."<br>I remember. I have scars where his initials and name were etched and burned into my flesh, like tattoos. I physically feel sick and digusted with myself. But I force it down.  
>"Thanks to your pain tolerance, I was unscathed. Thank you, dude. Truly," Stan smiles a truly sincere smile in my direction and I relax some.<br>Stan, Cartman, and Butters leave the room and Kyle and I are left alone.  
>"Ky, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was Mysterion. But you kinda see why, now. Even though it was Trent, remember Cartman's taking you hostage. I didn't want anyone to know so no one got hurt," I sigh and he smiles and undertanding smile.<br>"Thanks Ken. Thanks for being my superhero," He leans in to kiss my cheek, but I turn my head and our lips meet. His eyes widen and he pulls away, a small smile tugging at my lips as he does this.  
>"Ken?" I shush him by pull him on top of me and kiss his lips once more. His luscious, virgin, Jewish lips. He doesn't even struggle and succumbs rather easy.<br>"Kyle. I've wanted to do that for a while now," I say, nearly breathless. Kyle always left me breathless.  
>"Kenny," His face is red, but I don't give him a chance to finish his thought. I press our lips together once more.<p>

_I'm no Clark Kent, no Superman. But I do have two identities. Kenny, the poor white trash who works after school for minimum wage, and Mysterion, the purple-clad cape-wearing mysterious superhero. But I like being Kenny better. Kenny is dating the most amazing redheaded Jew ever. And it was Kenny who saved Kyle, not Mysterion. It was Kenny._

"Ken," I look up from the embraze I was in with the certain redhead who was speaking to me now.  
>"Yeah Ky?" I mumbled back, digging my face back into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat so clearly.<br>"Who do our dads hate eachother?" He asks, distracted as his hands start to play with my hair.  
>"I don't know, nor do I care. All I know is that I love you," I inhale deeply. I feel like I'm getting high off his scent alone. I like his scent.<br>"But what if they do something to try and tear us apart?" He slightly panics, his heartbeat picking up pace  
>"THen they're horrible dads!" I scoff. He looks at me seriously and I sigh. "I'd steal you and run away. We'd elope and adopt and live our lives out the way <strong>we<strong> want to. No one else would tell us what to do or tell us how to live our lives. Just us. You and me."  
>I look up at his God-like face and he has tears in those beautiful forest green eyes of his. I smile and kiss the tears away, wrapping my arms around him protectively. No one would hurt Kyle anymore. No one.<br>"You're my superhero, Kenny." I chucked and stroke his back.  
>"But Kyle, you're my krptonite."<br>That line has never been more true.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh. It has been hectic. I wrote this, 25 page long thing in an attempt to cure my boredom. My computer was acting up and I had to back up all my crap on a flashdrive. But my computer is better now.<br>Unfortunately though, I'm moving next month and school has started so I won't be updating as often because of my packing and commitment to homework. I have so much crap on my table right now.  
>Sorry to those who are reading my "Kenny McCormick's Diary" story, but it's going to take longer than expected until the next update.<strong>

**Love you all,  
>Your author <strong>


End file.
